Juggling Acts
by A White Guy
Summary: AU in which Naruto is a teenage student while the others from his generation have grown up. He is madly in love with his teacher, Sakura Haruno, but is also the object of affection for her daughter Sarada. Between two Haruno ladies, how does Naruto intend to juggle the two? Will possibly be upgraded to M later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**An AU in where Naruto is the same age as the next generation of ninja (Sarada, Bolt, etc), but all the other characters from his original timeline have grown older. Should I keep it this way, or change the male lead to Bolt?**

* * *

As was usual, the clumsy blonde, 16 years of age, rushed into class at the very last minute. This was always the case, especially after weekends. As was his rushing around asking anyone if they can 'lend him' the homework answers. Naruto Uzumaki was far from studious, and everyone knew it. And yet, he still made an effort to get to class. Well, first period class to be specific, and not because it was the first class of the day. Because of the teacher, Sensei Haruno (Sakura Haruno). Nearly everyone in the classroom knew he had his eyes set on their voluptuous teacher...except one.

One Sarada, who also happened to be Sakura's daughter. And perhaps the reason she didn't recognize Naruto's obvious obsession over her mother was because she herself had been falling for the boy. Even if he did have the whiskers (that was usually a turn-off for her, but Naruto somehow made it work). Adjusting her red-rimmed glasses and brushing a strand of dark hair from her face, Sarada glanced at Naruto sitting down next to her and blushed. They didn't talk often, but when they did, it was usually about homework. Now she hoped to change that.

"So, um, Naruto," Sarada stammered, "How is, uh...y'know, how is...well, uh..."

Naruto just looked at her for a second before Sarada looked back away.

"Um, never mind," she said.

Before Naruto could get too curious, none other than Sakura Haruno came rushing in. Her usually long hair had been placed in a bun today. This immediately brought his attention to her and only her.

"Sorry I'm late, class," Sakura said, "I had a bit of a late night."

Most of the class bought it, but Sarada knew better. Sakura had often drank herself stupid from time to time, especially on weekends. She had been doing so ever since her father left doing who knows what. She knew Sakura still loved him, but couldn't stand that she seemed so alone. Naruto couldn't see that, though. In his mind, she may as well have been dressing up in costume and saving the world. It's not like she wouldn't look sexy in a superhero outfit.

The thought had Naruto giggling like a child in a candy store. Sarada grumbled at Naruto's obliviousness.

"So, for this week's project, I will be pairing everyone up in teams of two," Sakura said, "And these will be chosen randomly, so no switching partners."

Everyone wrote their names down on a piece of paper and put it in the hat Sakura had brought out. One at a time, she pulled two names out and assigned partners based on that. And as fate would have it.

"Sarada Haruno...and Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto didn't say much as usual, but Sarada, on the inside, was beyond excited. The new project might get her closer to Naruto. It took great strength to not get out of her seat and jump up and down in joy.

* * *

As classes were dismissed for the day, Naruto had been on his way out with his friends when Sarada approached him.

"H-Hi, Naruto," said Sarada, "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Uh, sure," Naruto said, "Catch up with you guys later."

The two unnamed friends ran off looking for more trouble to cause.

"So what's up?" asked Naruto.

"Well, um, we're...we're, uh, partners for this project," Sarada stammered, "So I thought we should meet up after school. Y-You know, at my place."

"That's, uh, gonna be tricky," Naruto said, "I usually have ball practice after school with the guys."

"And I...understand that, b-but we need to do this project _together_ ," Sarada said, her heart beating rapidly as she mentioned the last word, "Besides, my mom will be home later, so she'll know if..."

Naruto had immediately shot up at the mention of this little tidbit. Sakura Haruno would be home? In casual? Naruto couldn't miss this chance for the world.

"Y'know what?" asked Naruto, "I could probably take some time off from ball practice to study...at your house."

"Yes!" Sarada squealed enthusiastically.

Naruto gave her a questioning look before Sarada went back to her usual reserved self.

"Ahem," she cleared her throat, "So how soon can we start this...arrangement?"

"Right now!"

Naruto had also been too enthusiastic, but for very different reasons.

"...o-okay," Sarada said, "I'll show you where it is. It's actually just a couple blocks away."

Naruto spent the walk daydreaming about seeing Sakura at home. He envisioned her wearing nothing but an apron, getting a chance to see what her body looked like. Especially her ass, the way it teased him during class, trying to free themselves from the business pants or leather skirt Sakura would wear (it varied by day).

Sarada, on the other hand, daydreamed about having Naruto alone with her in her room doing a bit more than studying. She had often seen him shirtless during sports activities, and imagined him with no shirt on top of her, mindlessly kissing her anywhere she wanted him to...which was almost anywhere.

Both were so lost in their daydreams until they saw Sakura sitting on the front porch. What got Sarada out of her thoughts was the fact that she was home so early. She usually didn't leave work until dinner time, and Sarada wanted to use that as an advantage towards Naruto. What got Naruto out of his daydream was the fact that Sakura was not only _not_ in her professional attire, but also wearing a long t-shirt with very small shorts, exposing the pink-haired sensei's thich thighs. While Naruto had become entranced by the exposed flesh, Sarada nervously prodded her mom for answers.

"H-How come you're home so early?" asked Sarada.

"Well, our ever-so 'reliable' headmaster never bothered to arrange a faculty meeting today," Sakura replied, "He's probably bar-hopping instead. So no one had anything to do but go home early."

"Well, that's...somewhat believable," Sarada said, knowing fully well the rumors that spread about the headmaster's outside activities, "But anyway, Naruto and I are going upstairs to study."

"Oh, I almost didn't even recognize you without your uniform on," Sakura said, "Good to see you, Naruto."

"A-And you as well, Sensei Haruno," Naruto stuttered.

"Oh please, 'Sensei Haruno makes me feel old,'" Sakura said, "As long as we're outside the classroom, just call me Sakura, okay?"

"O-okay, sense...uh, Sakura," Naruto said.

"Anyway," Sarada interrupted, grabbing Naruto by the arm and starting to drag him inside, "We're gonna go work now."

"Play nice, you two," Sakura said lovingly.

It could have been Naruto's imagination, but he could have sworn Sakura had winked at him as they departed. Between that and suddenly having less formality with her, this would prove to be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto was barely able to concentrate on what he had been reading in the textbook. His mind was still on Sakura. He placed the textbook over his lap to hide the boner he was getting, not wanting Sarada to see it. Sarada, on the other hand, was barely paying attention to the notes she was writing as she thought more about the fact that she was alone with Naruto in her room. Normally her dream come true, she had butterflies in her stomach the whole time, finding herself unable to say a word to him.

"Are you...having any trouble with the reading?" Sarada asked.

"No!" Naruto exclaimed dramatically, before kneeling his head down saying "...yes."

"Well, here it talks about the mating rituals of..."

Sarada had inched over to Naruto and read from his textbook, her cheek just inches away from his. As she adjusted her glasses and continued reading from his textbook, Naruto blushed as he felt his cheek getting warm just from knowing Sarada was so close to him.

But of course, she wasn't the Haruno he was thinking about.

* * *

After sitting outside long enough, Sakura had decided to head back inside just as the sun started setting. Since she had nowhere to go later (and not just because it was a school night), she figured no harm in showering and changing into her PJs. Heading upstairs towards the bathroom, she took a peek through the crack in her daughter's bedroom door, glimpsing Naruto and Sarada sitting elbow to elbow reading their textbooks. She always did find young love adorable, and Sarada reminded Sakura herself in some ways.

Sarada's father, Sasuke Uchiha, had left a few years ago to do some form of missionary work with the ANBU Foundation. They still kept in contact, and she knew he still loved her, but it got awfully lonely. Having a young man like Naruto in the house made her feel safer and comfortable. Her prime years of kicking ass had flown by during college, and once she originally settled down with Sasuke, she got out of practice. 15 odd years later, she had put on a little weight, but by no means was she fat or even chubby. All the weight she gained had evened itself out proportionately throughout her body. While her breasts and her butt were of moderate size for a woman her age (though far bigger than the younger girls), she still had the same short legs, albeit more thick, that she had when she was a teenager.

As she undressed and stepped into the hot shower, she reflected more on how much her body had changed since Sarada had been born. She also reflected on how long it was since Sasuke had last seen those changes. Would he still love her? Maybe that was why she was taking a sudden interest in Naruto. He didn't seem to care what she looked like, he just seemed happy to be near her. It gave Sakura a comforting thought to reflect on as the hot water of the shower drenched Sakura's voluptuous body.

A good ten minutes of soap and water later, Sakura had stepped out of the shower, letting her size 10 feet soak the bathroom mat. Grabbing two short towels, she wrapped one over her hair, which fit her head perfectly, and another over her body, which barely covered her cleavage and was just inches below her waist. As the towel attached itself to her body, she began to realize that the hot steam of the shower always makes her thirsty.

No harm in grabbing something to drink from the fridge, right?

* * *

"Hey, Naruto," Sarada asked, "D-Do you want a snack or something?"

"Not hungry just yet," Naruto replied laughing, "Kinda odd right? Me not hungry? But I am a bit thirsty. Mind if I get something from the fridge?"

"Go right ahead!" Sarada replied, "You know where the kitchen is, right?"

"I can smell any kitchen in any house," Naruto joked.

* * *

Still wrapped in towels, Sakura grabbed a carton of grape juice out from the fridge and chugged half of it down. Using a nearby paper towel to wipe off a strain of juice that had made its way down her chin, Sakura had failed to notice her own suitcase laying in the middle of the floor. She managed to save herself from tripping, landing quickly on both feet, but the rest of the grape juice spilled on the floor.

"No biggie," Sakura said to herself, "My hair's dry enough anyway."

Sakura took the towel off her head, letting her dried hair fall back down into place as she bent over to clean up the spill.

As it turned out, fate worked in mysterious ways. Naruto had surprisingly quiet footsteps, so Sakura didn't hear him come down the stairs or enter the kitchen. No sooner did Naruto enter the kitchen when he got what could very well be the best sight of his life.

As he walked in, he knew Sakura was in there, but did not expect to see what he saw. Not only was she in nothing but a bath towel, but she had bent over to clean up a puddle of juice, exposing her large, juicy bottom to him. Naruto felt both his heartbeat race and his dick harden. This was almost something straight out of his dreams. As she moved back and forth cleaning up the puddle, her ass swerved up and down, teasing Naruto, as if it had a mind of its own. His stomach jumped up to his chest when on several occasions, he could actually see her snatch. He should have obviously known the lips would have been broken a long time ago, on account of her having a daughter. But watching them come together as she shook her butt up and down made him nearly trip over. He fell flat on his face as Sakura conveniently finished cleaning up the mess and stood back up.

"Oh my God!" exclaimed Sakura, "Naruto, are you okay?"

"N-Never better, Miss Haru-, eh, Sakura," Naruto replied.

 _I didn't think it'd be so hard to get used to calling her by her first name_ , Naruto thought.

"You sure?" she asked, "Your forehead is bleeding a little bit."

Naruto touched the side of his forehead, feeling a little drop of blood trickle down the back of his hand before saying, "Oh. So it is."

"Here, sit down," Sakura said, "Let me wipe that up for you."

As Naruto sat down on a nearby stool, Sakura pulled out a clean towel with some rubbing alcohol. Because she was still taller than Naruto even when he sat, she had to bend down a bit to apply the alcohol to his head. Naruto hissed when he felt the sting of the alcohol being pressed into his head with the towel, but the sight of her cleavage almost completely sticking out, just barely covering the pink tips of her nipples, managed to get him through the uncomfortable pain in his head.

"You seem like you know quite a bit about first aid," Naruto said.

"Well I also have a background in nursing," Sakura said sweetly, "I'm not just a biology teacher, you know. You're familiar with Tsunade, right?"

"I live with her, remember?" Naruto replied, "At least I do when she's not out working."

 _Or drinking herself stupid_ , he thought.

"Oh, of course," Sakura said, "Well, I learned nursing from her, and she's actually got ChoCho to study under me. ChoCho and Sarada are practically beasties, so we see each other quite often."

Naruto continued to listen to Sakura's stories as she healed him up. He eventually did make his way back upstairs, but not before diving into other trivial topics with Sakura, feeling more of a bond with her in one night than in the past year of being in her class.

And all the while, none were the wiser of Sarada's plan for Naruto's next visit. If she wanted him, she decided she would have to be a bit...bolder.


	3. Chapter 3

The next couple of days were as normal as one could be. Naruto would go over to the Haruno residence to study with Sarada while stealing indiscreet glances at Sakura. The thing was, Sakura didn't seem to mind at all. Sarada had been none the wiser towards Naruto's glances at her mom. But she needed a little advice on her 'bold move' that would make study sessions go the way she originally planned. Which called for a little girl advice. But since she couldn't go to her mom about it...

"I say you just jump him," ChoCho said to her.

ChoCho and Sarada were in the latter's kitchen, and while Sarada was just sipping a carton of juice, ChoCho was slurping down an entire bowl of noodles while also munching on a bag of chips. Long had ChoCho been comfortable with her eating habits, even if they weren't the most proper. The taller, chubbier girl had almost completely forgotten about studies when it came to talking about Naruto.

"I-I can't do that!" Sarada stammered, "What if he gets scared away? I'll ruin any chance I have with him!"

"Which won't be any if you don't do something quick," ChoCho said, "I hear he's chasing after some other girl."

Now, like most of the other students, ChoCho already knew of Naruto's affection for their teacher. But unlike the others, who thought it was just a school crush, ChoCho believed it was unhealthy for Naruto to obesess over Sakura. Hence why she made it her mission to help Sarada get the man of her dreams.

"Oh no!" moaned Sarada, "What do I do? And don't say 'jump him', because I already said no!"

"Well then your other option is to make _him_ come to _you_ ," ChoCho replied with a mouthful of chips.

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"I dunno, tease him a little bit," ChoCho replied, "Pull down your shirt some, 'accidentally' show your panties, and you should have him reeled in! You know how boys are!"

"Not all of them," Sarada replied, "There's that gray-haired boy with the glasses that sits in the front row. He's awfully quiet."

"Don't let that fool you, he's a chubby chaser," ChoCho said with noodles in her mouth, swallowing before adding, "Trust me, you do NOT want to know how I found that out."

"Well, I...guess I could try your suggestions," Sarada said, "Maybe it'll work?"

"Atta girl!" ChoCho said, patting her friend on the back, "You'll have him reeled in in no time!"

So the next day, when it was Naruto who came over rather than ChoCho, Sarada made sure her mother was still at work before getting comfortable, which wasn't supposed to be that hard within her own house. Both were sitting on her carpeted floor with papers spread around, with Naruto's concentration elsewhere. This was when Sarada decided to give the plan a shot.

"H-Hey Naruto," Sarada said, "Could you grab some more paper from my binder? I'm gonna get more pencils out of my drawer."

"Sure thing," Naruto replied.

Sarada crawled over to her drawers, which wasn't that far from where they were sitting, and seeing that Naruto wasn't looking yet, pulled her skirt up slightly. This simply had to get his attention.

Naruto had opened Sarada's binder and pulled more paper out. And no sooner did he turn around when he saw exactly what Sarada had wanted him to see. From his perspective, she had been bent down, ass in the air, trying to get pencils from her drawer. And though he didn't know it was part of Sarada's master plan, he could just barely see the pink of her panties, as most of it had been tucked in between her cheeks, revealing a perky white butt that had been wagging at him like a dog's tail. In his mind, he kept telling himself he shouldn't look at his study partner like that, but the slight bulge of her cameltoe had kept him reeled in. But alas, it was still just a peek, as her mother Sakura had fully exposed her own bum just days before. But he could definitely see it runs in the family.

Feeling he had enough time, Sarada had pulled herself back up, walking back towards Naruto. Letting him see her butt was part of the plan. Tripping and falling on him was not. One of the binders had just been thick enough to catch the tip of Sarada's foot, sending her tumbling down on top of Naruto. Only it wasn't a cliched romantic topple where the girl lands on the guys chest. As she tumbled, she ended up sitting much farther up. Naruto's head ended up being squished between Sarada's thighs as both were too stunned to move right away.

Naruto never thought this would happen with Sarada. Her skin was so warm, so smooth, beyond anything Naruto could have imagined. Adding to the rising heat in his chest was the fact that his nose had been caught on Sarada's snatch. Though covered by pink panties, Naruto could feel how soft it was. But since Sarada was still a virgin (and she currently didn't have any dirty thoughts about Naruto), it didn't smell like anything.

"J-J-Jeez! I-I'm so sorry, Naruto!" Sarada stammered, getting herself off Naruto.

"N-No, it's ok," Naruto said nervously, "Accidents happen. But, uh...w-where's your bathroom?"

* * *

Yes, Naruto would never admit it, but he had to let loose for a bit inside the bathroom...and in his case, letting loose meant jizzing in a wad of toilet paper in the privacy of the bathroom. It was a better alternative to jizzing his pants, let alone in front of Sarada. But at least he felt better. Although he still had the feel of her skin on his face, he had released just enough to calmly get his mind back on his studies. He had been so released, in fact, that his dick didn't even get hard when he bumped into Sakura as he left the bathroom. Even if she was fully clothes, he normally would have felt something.

"Oh, excuse me!" Sakura said, "I didn't mean to bump into you!"

"No, it's ok, Sakura," Naruto said, feeling like a broken record.

He started to head back to Sarada's room until Sakura spoke.

"Oh, Naruto," Sakura said, "I have a favor to ask of you."

 _Sakura wants a favor from_ me _?_ Naruto wondered to himself.

"See, normally once a week Sarada handles our grocery shopping," Sakura explained, "But next week that day, she'll be on an overnight trip by the lake with the biology club. So since she'll be gone that night, I was wondering if...silly me...maybe you could handle a little of that for her? I'd pay you, of course, and also compensate you for whatever you spend. I-It sounds silly, a teacher asking her student to do..."

"I'll do it!" Naruto exclaimed.

"You sure you don't mind?" asked Sakura.

"I'd be happy to do it for my favorite teacher!" Naruto replied.

Sakura thanked him and presumed her business in the bathroom, leaving Naruto to go back to Sarada's room and resume their studies.

 _And for the love of my life..._


	4. Chapter 4

At around 6:32 pm, the biology club had begun settling into their cabins that were arranged for them up in the woods. Most of their day had consisted of observing the various creatures and insects of the woods, learning about their environment and habitat, their eating and sleeping habits, and in the case of a few certain mammals, mating rituals. That probably wasn't something they would like to see again. But in mere moments, their original plans for a bonfire was cut short when heavy storm clouds brewed. Their club advisor suggested they stay indoors in case it began to pour. Ten minutes later, it did just that.

The cabins themselves were quite nice. Fortunately they were in all on one building, else they get wet when going from the beds to the common area. All the floors except the showers were carpeted, and the water was actually hot, so everyone was able to get a nice shower in to clean off all the dirt and nature smell they attracted.

At around 10, the heavy rain was still pouring, and while the boys were rough-housing and tossing food at each other, most of the girls had retired to their cabins, falling fast asleep despite the commotion the boys made outside. Sarada and ChoCho, however, were up talking on the top bunk of the set they shared. Both sported white pajama pants, but while ChoCho wore a sleeveless white tank top, showing off massive cleavage, Sarada wore simple long-sleeved pink pajama top.

"So you think he's reeled in?" asked ChoCho.

"Maybe," Sarada replied, "He definitely seemed flustered. But that second part about falling on top of him was not part of the plan."

"But it all worked out, didn't it?" ChoCho squealed, "Now he's got to have nothing but you on his mind! This is your chance to finally ask him out!"

"...I sure hope so."

* * *

Earlier at around 7:30 back in town, Naruto was heading back to the Haruno residence with the three bags of groceries she had asked him to get. The bags themselves weren't heavy, but they were all he could carry. But anything that could win him brownie points with Sakura, he was willing to do.

The storm hadn't reached town yet, but the clouds were getting more grey, so Naruto hastened his pace as he approached the Haruno residence. Careful not to drop anything in the bags, Naruto rang the doorbell. Five seconds later, the door opened up and there she was. Sakura had just been doing some form of workout, he could tell, because there was a visible sweat drop dripping down her forehead over the purple diamond in the center, as well as the fact that she was wearing a sleeveless red shirt with tight-fitting black shorts coming up mid-thigh, and was barefoot.

"Oh hi, Naruto!" she exclaimed, "Thanks again for doing the groceries!"

"Anytime, Miss...er, Sakura," Naruto replied, still getting used to being on a first name basis with her.

"You can relax for a bit while I go put them away," Sakura said, taking the bags off his hands.

Naruto sat down on her couch while Sakura went into the kitchen and put the groceries away accordingly. Naruto looked around the living room from his spot; for a teacher's salary, she had a pretty nice pad. Clearly polished wood, a large circular rug in between the leather couch and the flatscreen television set, and a chandelier lighting up the room. A chandelier. On a teacher's salary. Unless it came from Sasuke's foundation money. That was probably the more logical explanation, but Naruto didn't want to pry too deep into Sakura's private matters.

About 10 minutes later, the rain come pouring down, meaning there was no way Naruto would get home dry. Or home at all, for that matter. Fortunately, Sakura came back with some good news.

"I just got off the phone with Tsunade," Sakura said, "She's totally fine with you staying here for the night!"

Naruto could have sworn he had heard angels singing when Sakura told him that. A whole night alone with Sakura? With no catch?

"I know it's a little inconvenient with the timing and everything," Sakura said, "But since school tomorrow has been cancelled on account of the storm, and since I feel like being one of those cool teachers, maybe we could just watch some movies the rest of the night?"

"Y-Yeah!" Naruto exclaimed, "That sounds great!"

"Awesome!" Sakura said, "There's some popcorn bags in the pantry if you want to heat some up. I'm just going to shower off my workout odor."

Sakura wouldn't believe him if he told her this, not that he currently had the guts to do so, but he found her scent appealing, even when it was 'workout odor'. As she went upstairs to shower, Naruto heated up some popcorn bags, making a large bowl's worth, roughly about three bags. In the ten minutes it took to pop all three bags, Sakura had finished her shower and was getting changed in her room. By the time he got the bowl set up, he heard her coming down the stairs and into her kitchen, but did not actually see her.

"You want anything to drink while I'm here?" Sakura called out to him.

"Just some soda, if you have it," Naruto called out.

"I live with a teenage girl who loves sugar," Sakura called back, "Of course I have soda."

Naruto put a blanket over himself, cleverly preparing to hide any potential boners he may get from being alone at night with Sakura. He honestly should have known to expect her in pajamas. As she came out holding cold beverages, soda for him and beer for herself, he saw that she had changed into tight-fitting, pink pajamas. The pants legs came just above her ankles, showing clear pale skin and large bare feet, and the button-up pajama shirt, similar to her daughter's top, but short-sleeved, which exposed her belly button and showed just enough of the points of her nipples through the shirt.

"A soda for you, as promised," Sakura said, handing him one.

They both pulled the tabs off their respective canned drinks, and each took a sip before Sakura grabbed the remote.

"All of the media my daughter and I watch is conveniently placed inside the set already, so no needless trips to change any settings," she said.

She pressed the ON button and began scrolling through some choices. After finding a buddy cop comedy near the top of the list, Sakura pulled up Naruto's blanket and put herself under it right next to Naruto, making the younger boy blush. Especially when Sakura's feet started touching his own with every beat of the opening theme.

"You know, I'm really glad you could be here tonight," Sakura said, "I hate being alone. So thanks for bringing the groceries when you did, or else I wouldn't have a wonderful young man to share the night with!"

"Y-You're very welcome, Sakura," Naruto stammered, "I hope I'm not being too forward."

"Nonsense, we're close enough," Sakura said, sipping her beer, "Besides, between you and me..."

Naruto felt his whole body go stiff as he felt Sakura's warm breath on the back of his neck.

"...You're my favorite student."

Naruto almost choked on his soda when she said that brazen statement. Instead, a loud, unintentional belch was all that could escape his throat.

"Oops," Naruto said, "Sorry. Tsunade says I'm not supposed to do that in front of ladies."

Sakura chugged down one of her beers, and just as she grabbed another one, released a louder belch.

"Tsunade clearly doesn't know me very well, then," Sakura said.

"Whoa!" Naruto exclaimed, "I didn't think anyone could burp louder than me!"

"I'm just glad you're cool with it," Sakura said, "My daughter screams at me every time I do anything remotely un-ladylike in the house."

"Yeah, that's Sarada for you," Naruto said.

They both continued to watch the movie and some more television, both occasionally resting their hands on each other's, neither of them really caring.

* * *

Only three things kept Sarada awake at night, but now all three of those things were torturing her with just one overnight trip. One was the thunderstorm; rain she could handle, but the lightning would always shock her awake (not literally, of course). The second was the sound of snoring. Normally, it was her mother's snoring that kept her awake, whether it was when they shared a bed when she was much younger, or sharing a room when going on vacation. This time, it was ChoCho's snoring that drove her bonkers. Especially since both her arm and her foot was slumped over from the top bunk, almost touching Sarada. She knew she should have chosen top bunk while she had the chance.

The third thing was thinking about Naruto, which happened almost all the time. She would sometimes daydream about him making out with her, but tonight she was just wondering if he was okay. She knew her own mother hated being alone, and being trapped inside the house alone during a severe storm had to be hard for her.

 _I just hope she's doing okay_.


	5. Chapter 5

At about 3 in the morning, the current program had wrapped up just as Naruto finished off the bowl of popcorn. He had noticed Sakura's butter-soaked fingers had been grabbing one piece, but for some reason didn't eat. His eyes trailed upwards and he learned why.

After about five beers, Sakura had completely passed out. Her shoulders had practically gone limp while her head fell back onto the rim of the couch, showing just how limber her neck really was. Her mouth was wide open, her tongue slightly falling out from her mouth, with a lone strand of her pink hair on top of her lips, and snoring loudly. Naruto's heartbeat and erection grew astronomically. This was something straight of his wet dreams. And now it was really happening! Even as he squealed higher-pitched than a normal guy, Sakura didn't wake up.

But since he was still a houseguest for the night, he figured it wouldn't be right to leave her in such an uncomfortable position...on the floor no less.

"Let's get you to bed, Sakura," he said getting up.

Setting aside the bowl of popcorn, Naruto picked her up bridal style, but realized too late how much heavier she was than she looked.

"Urrgggh...I love you Sakura, but MAN you weigh a ton!"

Step by step up the staircase, Naruto grunted every step as he carried Sakura towards her room, all the while her arms and legs were hanging limp, swaying and tapping Naruto's legs as he moved. Naruto hardly broke a sweat for anything outside of ball practice, but he could feel a lone strand of sweat tricking down his forehead just as he finally approached the door to her room.

Fortunately, it had been slightly open beforehand, so there was no need to get tangled up between carrying Sakura and turning a doorknob. The room itself was decently sized, but there was so much clutter that it looked small. Around her queen-sized bed had been several stuffed animals, which she still kept for some reason, and on the walls were several paintings of the village from when she was a girl.

"Almost there, Sakura," Naruto grunted.

Just as he got to the corner of her bed, one of the stuffed animals, specifically the panda, had managed to get caught in between Naruto's feet, sending him falling down, dropping Sakura onto the bed.

About one second later, when Naruto came to, he realized where exactly he had landed...with his face in between Sakura's legs. The gentleman in him told him he should just leave while he was ahead. But the other part of him was overtaken by the warmth of her legs and the softness of her snatch.

"...I've gotta do this."

Naruto lifted his head up and, inching his way backwards, pulled Sakura's pajama pants off one leg at a time. His eyes trailed upwards from her thick, meaty thighs to her now bare vagina. Now he finally had a frontal view of it. And he did not expect her to take such delicate care waxing in the general area. Not a trace of pubic hair could be seen, just thick lips that cried out to him. Placing his hands underneath her supple thighs, Naruto leaned in and began to kiss her vagina. He was dangerously close to cumming already; he never imagined he would get this kind of chance!

After a few more soft kisses to her vaginal lips, Naruto pulled down his pants, inserting his already erect penis inside of her. Sakura's top, which had been slightly unbuttoned, was now being pulled off by Naruto as he tossed it aside. Now Sakura's large breasts laid bare before him, her nipples as soft and pink as her hair. He began using his hand to grab one nipple, and his mouth to suck on the other. His tongue circled around her nipple as he thrusted his lower half in and out. He was completely lost in the moment, his dream come true. More than just being with Sakura, but actually having sex with her!

In between snores, Sakura would briefly moan as Naruto pleasured her in her sleep. Subconsciously, within her dreams, she could feel the wetness forming in between her legs as Naruto satisfied her urges, with the added bonus of feeling her nipples harden (Naruto felt that as well while licking them). Her body flowed with it, simply letting it happen. And though she still felt his tongue on her nipples, his hands had moved down towards her butt, grabbing the firm cheeks, slightly lifting the lower half of her body up off the sheets while he continued to fuck her.

Naruto was already cumming, having it drip out as he thrusted harder and faster. He had reached his climax, his body sweating profusely and his face beat red. Just as his final load was about to be released, Naruto fell back, having satisfied his primitive desire for sex. Whatever cum was left had squirted over Sakura's vagina and onto her stomach.

"I can't believe...I actually did it!" Naruto exclaimed, "I had sex with Sakura!"

Naruto adjusted himself next to Sakura, placing his head on her outstretched arm. Sakura was still snoring away as Naruto caught his breath. But as he turned his head, he realized Sakura still had popcorn butter on her fingers.

"...it would probably be rude to leave it that way."

Naruto put her hand towards his face and placed her fingers inside his mouth, licking off all the butter that had previously been on her fingers. This was pretty much his icing on the cake as he began to realize just how how tired he actually was...

* * *

At early afternoon, the bus back to town departed, two people per row taking away about anything and everything. Obviously, Sarada and ChoCho sat next to each other, the subject being rather obvious.

"It was only one night away, Sarada," ChoCho assured her best friend.

"I know, I know," Sarada said.

"You just gotta think of your next move soon," ChoCho told her, "But it's not like some other girl would steal him overnight."

"I suppose that's true..."

* * *

Around 2 in the afternoon, Naruto slowly opened his eyes, fully remembering what happened the night before. To his own surprise, Sakura was just waking up as well, looking fully satisfied. Somehow, she had wrapped herself around Naruto, with her arms embracing his chest and her legs intertwined with his own.

"Good afternoon, Naruto," Sakura said.

"M-Miss Sakura?" asked Naruto.

"Don't be so ashamed, Naruto," Sakura said, shushing him by putting her finger to his mouth, "Last night was wonderful."

"...you were..."

"Here and there," Sakura replied, "But it felt amazing the whole time, and afterwards I had what was probably the most restful sleep ever."

More like because she had passed out drunk, but that much she didn't seem to remember.

"So...is this a thing?" Naruto asked.

"As long as we keep it on the down-low for now," Sakura replied, "There could be a lot of trouble if word got out about this."

Naruto hadn't even thought about that.

"I won't tell if you won't won't," Naruto said.

"Works for me," Sakura said.

And then she kissed him. Right on the lips. And it didn't taste like beer either. Not even like morning breath. It was like the same cherry-scented air that always surrounded her. And that made Naruto euphoric.

NOW it was the icing on the cake.

* * *

 **Oh yes, they had a sex scene, but the story's not over yet! There's still his relationship with Sarada to contend with, along with some ChoCho goodness, both for her own actions with Naruto and for her sane and sound girl advice. Will be working on other scenarios/fetishes to work into the story.**


	6. Chapter 6

Sarada began to notice a change in both her mother and Naruto. For one thing, he was coming over more often, but he spent half the time chatting away with Sakura. And on several occasions, Sakura seemed much happier than she had been in a long time. She even heard her singing in the kitchen once! Did something happen while she was gone?

"Well, its good that your mom is happy," ChoCho told her in the changing room, "But Naruto couldn't possibly have found himself a girl overnight."

"I don't see a connection between that and my mom," Sarada said, pulling her swimsuit out from her locker, "Except for the fact that he's visiting our house more often."

Since ChoCho was aware of Naruto's obsession over Sakura, she knew it had something to do with Sakura's newfound happiness. But that didn't stop her from trying to set Sarada up with him.

"This is your chance, girl!" ChoCho exclaimed, "If he's coming over more often, he must be getting more attracted to you!"

"Y-Yeah, I suppose he is..."

Although the school pool was technically open after class, most people weren't there at the moment due to the coldfront that was coming in. That's the logic behind why Sakura and Naruto were currently hanging out there, just the two of them. And it was a good thing they were romantically involved and both equally horny, because Naruto's swim trunks did nothing to hide his boner once he saw Sakura in her bikini.

Even though they've both seen each other naked, Naruto still got turned on by what little clothing Sakura had on. Her large breasts were not only bouncing as she walked, but dangerously close to popping out of the smaller swimming top she had on. All her flesh save for her nipples were showing. And now he could fully appreciate Sakura's firm stomach, fine toned but still appropriately sized for a woman her age. Her bikini bottom did little to hide anything that wasn't her vagina, as not only were her meaty thighs were showing, but also her bikini pulled up like floss, giving a full view of her bubbly ass cheeks.

"Hey sweetie," she said, sitting down next to him.

"Now this is a nice setup," Naruto said, "The entire school pool all to ourselves!"

"Told you it would be empty," Sakura said, wrapping her arm around him, "I would have suggested the beach or something, but that's too public."

"It's okay," Naruto said, "I like being alone with you."

Naruto leaned in and kept kissing the nape of Sakura's neck, making Sakura giggle and playfully pinch his cheek. They would have jumped each other had they not heard the doors opening. They both jumped back into separate seats as Sarada and ChoCho came walking out in their own swim attire.

Both wore the traditional school swimsuit, blue one-pieces with swimming caps. On Sarada, it did well to show her curves and her butt. It seemed as though bubble butts ran in the family. And she definitely had nice legs; pale, medium-length legs that housed smooth thighs. On Sarada, this worked. On ChoCho, however, it seemed a size too small. The pink of her nipples were jusy barely showing while her breasts were forcefully pushed in, giving her more cleavage than usual. And because of the small size, her bikini bottom were scrunched in between ChoCho's butt cheeks, making it look like more like a thong than a bikini.

Although Naruto knew his heart belonged to Sakura, he knew for a fact that she wasn't the one giving him a boner right now.

"Oh, hi Mom," Sarada said, "I didn't expect you here."

"Why not?" asked Sakura, "I work hard when I'm here, I deserve a break!"

"And what's your excuse, Naruto?" asked ChoCho.

"I worked hard too!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Yeah right," ChoCho said.

"You wanna go, ganguro girl?" asked Naruto, in the mood for a challenge, "A game of chicken! You vs. me! We'll see who works harder!"

"Bring it on!" ChoCho shouted.

"Well," Sakura pondered, "That escalated quickly."

"W-Wait!" Sarada exclaimed, "I didn't agree to this!"

"It's okay, Sarada," Sakura said, getting up, "It's just a game, and I don't mind if Naruto is carrying me."

Naruto blushed and giggled, much to the annoyance of ChoCho.

"Fine, I'll carry Sarada," ChoCho said, jumping in the pool, "Hop on! We're doing this!"

Sarada reluctantly got on ChoCho's shoulders, the bigger girl carrying the little one over the water. Sarada didn't actually mind being on top for a game of chicken. What bothered her was the way her mom eagerly got on Naruto's shoulders...not to mention how tightly Naruto seemed to be grabbing onto her thighs.

Naruto, on the other hand, couldn't be happier.

As the two duos charged towards each other, Sarada and Sakura playfully smacked at each other trying to get each other down, like any average mother and daughter. Naruto and ChoCho, on the other hand, were savagely kicking each other under the water, completely forgetting the rules of the game. ChoCho had gotten Naruto's shin, which sent him dangerously close to tipping himself and Sakura. It almost felt as though he had done something to upset her.

"Steady there, Naruto!" Sakura said.

"Trying, Sakura!"

Both of their opponents seemed thrown off by this. Sarada hadn't known Naruto got that familiar with her mom, and didn't quite know what to make of it. ChoCho, on the other hand, did not like the implications being made as to their relationship. Whatever bitterness she had towards Naruto, it quickly intensified as she charged towards him, forgetting about the chicken game.

"Whoa, hey!" Sarada exclaimed, "I can't hold on while you're..."

ChoCho deliberately crashed into Naruto, sending Sakura falling into the pool and Naruto running away from her. Sarada had figuratively abandoned ship once she realized ChoCho had gone into berserk mode. By the time Sakura came up from under the water, the chase had escalated out on the dry land.

"Should we stop them?" asked Sarada.

"Nah, kids will be kids," Sakura replied, "Besides, it's healthy to be agressive sometimes. That's a little something you could probably learn."

ChoCho had been throwing her arms around rapidly trying to get jabs at Naruto as she finally seemed to corner him in one if the chairs. She stepped on one of the handles to get a closer range at Naruto. Unfortunately, her toes got caught in between the chairs, sending both her and Naruto crashing down to the concrete.

Sakura had been mildly amused by the sight that lay before her while Sarada was a little more embarassed. On the way down, the strap on ChoCho's bathing suit got caught, sending the top half stretching out. Her breasts, as big as they've were, bounced right out and got Naruto's face caught in between them. No sooner did he realize what happened when she felt a certain body part of his getting harder and taller, dangerously close to her own vagina.

Before anything could happen further, ChoCho growled angrily, kicking Naruto so hard he curled up into a fetal position. ChoCho angrily covered her (hard) nipples as she went back in to change back into civilian clothes while Sakura and Sarada ran over to him.

"N-Naruto," Sarada stuttered, "You're bleeding!"

The fall onto the concrete had left a nasty gash on the side of Naruto's head, but he had never even felt it in the heat of thd awkward moment with ChoCho's breasts on his face.

"Help me get him to the nurse's office, Sarada," Sakura said, getting one of Naruto's sides lifted up.

"Y-Yes, mom!"

Both Haruno women walked Naruto back inside, and both (without the other's knowledge) completely worried beyond belief for their man.


	7. Chapter 7

The bad news was that there was no active nurse on duty since there weren't any designated school activities today. The good news was that, as Tsunade's apprentice, Sakura had extensive medical and first-aid knowledge. So once she persuaded Sarada (against her better judgement) to pick the locks to the nurse's office, they both placed him on one of the cots, where Sakura proceeded to bandage up his head.

"You should probably rest up for a little," Sakura said, "Just in case you feel faint."

"I honestly didn't feel it," Naruto said.

"Yeah, ChoCho can definitely do some damage when she wants to," Sarada said, "Or even when she doesn't, and just goes into berserk mode."

"Speaking of whom," Sakura said, "Do you know if she's still on campus?"

"She better be," Sarada replied, "She still has my geometry book!"

"Maybe after you fetch it, the two of you could head home," Sakura urged, "I'll keep an eye on Naruto for a while, at least until he feels better."

"Uh, o-okay," Sarada said, "I'll go see if she's still here."

Sarada didn't know why, but she felt a knot form in her stomach at the thought of leaving the two of them alone. But an idea like that was ridiculous, she kept telling herself as she left the nurse's office.

"Seriously, though," Sakura said sternly to him, "You need to be more careful. You could have had a concussion!"

"I'm telling you, it's not that bad," Naruto said.

"Heh, well don't you go dying on me," Sakura said, "Who else is going to pamper to my every whim?"

"You know there are plenty of guys who would fall for you," Naruto said.

"But none I would fall for the way I fell for you."

Naruto suddenly felt guilty, knowing that included Sasuke, wherever he was. But he felt extremely honored (and giddy inside) that Sakura felt that way.

"Right back atcha, Sakura," Naruto said.

* * *

Eventually, Naruto did recover after a couple of days. And he resumed his regular visits to the Haruno household. Which, by the way, Sarada was getting more and more suspicious about. Especially when her mom would caress Naruto's back, and not the kind as if he was her son. Though it was okay with her when Naruto stayed for dinner one night. And this time, it was just her and Naruto.

"How's your curry, Naruto?" asked Sarada.

"Delicious," Naruto replied with a mouthful of the aforementioned curry, "You know how to cook, and not just because you're a girl."

"Hey, guys can cook too," Sarada said playfully, "I hear Kiba makes mean pork rolls."

"Touché," Naruto said after swallowing his food.

"Oh, I hope you don't mind, but I have a friend who will be dropping by on us later," Sarada said nonchalantly, "ChoCho's gonna hang out here for a while."

Naruto gulped a little when he heard that.

"She's not...mad about that accident at the pool, is she?" he asked.

"Even if she is, I'm here to keep her from going berserk again," Sarada replied, "So you're safe."

As soon as she finished her sentence, the doorbell rang.

"Oh, that must be her now," she said as she got up.

Naruto bowed his head in prayer hoping ChoCho wouldn't rip him to shreds, or that Sarada could protect him if she tried it. He kept his head down as he heard the girls laughter reach closer to the kitchen. ChoCho stopped and looked at Naruto once she entered.

"Please don't kill me," Naruto whispered.

"Relax, Baka," ChoCho said, "I come in peace."

She turned and winked at Sarada, indicating she had yet another scheme to try and make Naruto fall for Sarada. Knowing this, Sarada made up an excuse to leave them alone for a while.

"I actually need to do some of the plants outside for a bit before Mom gets home," Sarada said, "You two play nice while I'm gone."

Naruto held his breath in as Sarada left out the sliding doors towards the backyard. ChoCho turned and put on her best mischievous grin.

"I meant it when I said I come in peace," ChoCho told him, "In fact, I'd like to make amends by showing you something special."

* * *

Naruto was led upstairs by ChoCho to Sarada's room, despite the fact that he had been in there before. What could ChoCho possibly show Naruto he hasn't already seen?

"So, um, what exactly are we doing here?"

"Making amends," ChoCho replied with a mischievous grin, "How well do you know Sarada?"

"Um...why?"

"Just answer."

"...a lot better now than I did before this project."

"Swell, swell," ChoCho said, opening the top drawer in Sarada's dresser.

Deliberately, ChoCho began pulling out the articles of clothing inside and throwing it behind her, making it look as though she was looking for something. Even though she said she had something to show Naruto, she couldn't make it too obvious. When she found a particular item she thought would intrigue him, she 'accidentally' tossed it directly on Naruto, rambling away to give the illusion of a teenage girl lost in her own world.

Naruto froze when he felt it land on his head. The very thin red thong that came from Sarada's dresser. As in clothing she wears on a regular basis. And he had one on his head. And ChoCho didn't seem to notice. Instinctively, he pulled it off his head to toss it aside, but the teenage boy inside him got the best of him, and stared into it. He had already seen Sarada in panties, the one study session she bent over, but now he was imagining her in this thing. Knowing she actually had one, the images came back into his mind. Sarada bent over. Her small but slightly plump bottom sticking out at him. His face in between her legs as she fell on top of him.

ChoCho had glanced over at him, giving a knowing smile. She never bothered telling Sarada this phase of the plan. She would have been mortified, and not just because it was Naruto. But in ChoCho's mind, desperate times called for desperate measures, and though she didn't know the full extent, she correctly assumed Sakura and Naruto were getting closer.

"I'll be back shortly," ChoCho said.

Naruto snapped out of his daze, surprised that she either didn't notice him holding Sarada's thong or just didn't care. He kept fondling it as ChoCho went back downstairs, formulating a new plan in her head to get Naruto and Sarada closer.


	8. Chapter 8

Sarada opened the sliding doors that led from the garden to the kitchen. Taking her slippers off and brushing off any dirt or soil that would find its way onto her, Sarada saw ChoCho giggling madly to herself as she separated plates of curry and beans, four in total.

"I've got a way for our boy Naruto to finally hook up with you," ChoCho said.

"What mad scheme did you cook up this time?" Sarada asked while crossing her arms, "No pun intended."

"Well I don't want to spoil the surprise," ChoCho said, holding up a plate of curry and beans, "But lets just say someone's food has been tainted with sleeping pills...oops, I spoiled it."

"...seriously? That's your plan?" asked Sarada, "What does that accomplish? Oh God! You expect me to molest him or something?"

"No not really!" ChoCho explained defending herself, "He just has to think you two had sex. And you just have to tell him how great it was!"

"He can't possibly that dumb!" Sarada exclaimed.

"He's a boy," ChoCho said deadpanned, "He'll believe it even if we told him the real truth."

"ChoCho..."

"Fine!" she moaned, putting the plate on the counter, "But don't say I've never tried to help."

The two girls walked out of the kitchen, arguing among themselves about a better plan, slowly forgetting the drugged plate of food that laid on the counter for an unsuspecting individual.

* * *

Both Sarada and ChoCho seemed to notice how quickly Naruto got up from the floor when Sakura walked in saying "I'm home!" Nonetheless, the two girls followed him downstairs.

"Good to see you all getting along," Sakura said, "I'll be back in the bit. That meeting lasted much longer than I thought, so I'm STARVING!"

As Sakura went into the kitchen, Sarada sat down on the love seat, and ChoCho occupied the lounge chair, meaning the only spot left for Naruto was next to Sakura. ChoCho had actually deliberately done this, but neither Sarada nor Naruto were about to complain.

"So Naruto," Sarada said, turning her head to him, "What did ChoCho show you? What was that peace offering she gave?"

Naruto and ChoCho both looked nervous at Sarada's inquiry; Naruto because it wasn't like he didn't enjoy fondling her thong (or imagining her in it), and ChoCho because she didn't fill Sarada in on it, and she knew Sarada would probably best her within an inch of her life if she knew she let Naruto play with her thong. Fortunately for both parties, Naruto had a very quick answer.

"Oh, uh, just a funny cat picture she took," Naruto replied.

"Oh really?" Sarada said, "Lemme see!"

ChoCho had to think quick and pull up one on her tablet before she caught on. Sarada leaned over towards her to look at it, inconspicuously raising her butt up towards Naruto. She was wearing tight shorts today, so no panty peeks this time, but he did know, based on a lack of panty lines, she was currently wearing nothing underneath. Naruto's mind immediately flashed to his mental image of Sarada in only her thong, and he had to admit, despite his love for Sakura, seeing Sarada half-naked would not at all be unpleasant.

Though speaking of the older woman, she had entered the room with a plate of curry and beans, already half-eaten.

"Don't mind if I pop on some mindless television," Sakura said, "I need some after today."

When she sat in between Naruto and Sarada, most people would assume she was deliberately cockblocking Naruto. But ChoCho knew there was definitely a romantic connection between Sakura and Naruto, watching how instinctively she sat next to him as if he were an old lover. Sarada didn't mind yet, until ChoCho saw something that made her grab Sarada's attention.

"The curry," she mouthed.

Sarada looked over and saw what her mother was eating. Gasping in realization, she looked over at ChoCho with wide eyes.

"Is that the..."

ChoCho nodded yes. But even if either of them were to say anything, it was too late. Sakura had, true to her word, wolfed down her dinner, placing the empty plate on the coffee table and resting her feet next to it.

"I don't know what you kids put in this, but it really adds flavor," Sakura said, resting her hands on her lap.

Sarada and ChoCho looked at each other wondering what to do.

It shouldn't be that bad, Sarada thought, If was only enough to put Naruto to sleep, Mom should be alright.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Sakura's snoring indicated the pills had taken affect. Sarada was completely dumbstruck at how her mother could fall into this without thinking. The only thing more embarrassing than seeing her legs spread out was the fact that her head was in Naruto's lap and her mouth, wide open with her top teeth slightly showing, was dangerously close to Naruto's balls.

Naruto himself was not sure how to control himself. Obviously he and Sakura were regularly seeing each other, but in this state, and with Sarada and ChoCho here...

"Guess that, uh, meeting was more tiring than we thought," ChoCho said, trying to cover her bases.

"Y-Yeah," Sarada said, "Plus she's getting more tired lately with work and everything..."

"Uh, yeah," Naruto agreed with uncertainty.

ChoCho was almost worried that her trick would backfire. Then a thought occurred to her...if Sakura was asleep, then Naruto would have to pay attention to Sarada! She thought, _This may work in our favor after all..._

"Maybe we should get her to bed," ChoCho said.

"G-Good idea," Naruto and Sarada said simultaneously.

Though Sarada stayed downstairs, ChoCho and Naruto got up to get Sakura to bed. Naruto had already been close to Sakura's head, so he grabbed just under her arms, while ChoCho grabbed Sakura's ankles. As the two carried her upstairs, Sarada sat alone, imagining Naruto carrying her like a gentleman.

 _How long?_ she thought, _How long until he notices me?_

* * *

 **Expect more lemon in the next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

"Put your back into it!" ChoCho barked at Naruto.

"I AM!" Naruto growled back.

After strained efforts, ChoCho and Naruto had put Sakura into her bed to sleep off the drugged food (courtesy of ChoCho, accidentally of course). As the two left the room to allow Sakura to snore it off, Naruto had started to head back down, while ChoCho simply stood where she was.

"So what's going on between you two?" asked ChoCho.

Naruto turned around, a little nervous at what was being implied.

"Nothing's going on between me and Sarada," he replied nervously, "We're just friends."

"Well that's dandy, but I wasn't asking about Sarada," ChoCho replied, "I was asking about Sakura. Haruno-sensei."

Now Naruto really was nervous. Had she caught on to their real relationship? It had seemed that way, she was staring straight into him as if she were stealing his soul.

"I knew it," ChoCho said, "You two totally have a thing going on!"

"It's not like that!" Naruto exclaimed.

"So what's the deal?" asked ChoCho, "Sarada not good enough for you, so you fuck her mom?"

"Where are you getting these accusations?"

ChoCho started closing in straight at him, backing him into the Haruno bathroom, with the door conveniently closing behind them.

"I've seen the way the two of you act around each other," ChoCho said, "Especially earlier before she passed out."

"ChoCho, you've got the..."

Both suddenly stopped talking. Mainly because they both felt something very strange. For Naruto, it was something soft and fitting. For ChoCho, it was something hard and gave her a strange tingling sensation. Both realized, amidst their arguing, Naruto got a boner and it was pressed against ChoCho's covered snatch, neither of them quite realizing until now it was caused when ChoCho's giant breasts started pressing up against Naruto's chest.

"Um, ChoCho," Naruto said, "You know your..."

"Yeah," she replied.

"...should we stop..."

"...I dunno...it feels...kinda nice," she admitted.

* * *

Sarada had placed her hands in a bag of chips that she was currently consuming while watching television. Propping her feet up on the end table, she had been completely relaxed as she chowed down.

"Wonder what's taking them so long?"

* * *

Within mere moments, Naruto was on the bathroom floor, whereas ChoCho had been pressing her lips into Naruto's neck. She couldn't explain her sudden turn-on, only that when she felt that _thing_ on her vagina, she suddenly craved more. So she didn't bother to think when she slipped off her top, revealing her massive boobs being held up by a rather thin bra. Unsure what to do, Naruto just stared at her cleavage when she sat back up.

"You gonna stare all the time?" ChoCho asked him.

"Well, it's just...uh..."

"Never mind," ChoCho said, "I'll do it myself."

She clipped off her bra from behind and cast it aside, letting her double D breasts bounce out. Naruto stared bug-eyed at her chocolate-shaded breasts and slightly lighter nipples, which he had seen were already getting hard. He himself started getting harder as well when she lowered herself enough so that her nipples were dangling over his lips. He couldn't resist. He opened his mouth and began sucking on her left nipple, lightly nibbling the flesh just around it.

His hands, meanwhile, had pulled down ChoCho's white pants enough so that he could grab the loose fabric covering her buttocks, which was nothing more than a thong. He never did learn what color it was. His eyes were shut while sucking her nipples, so all he knew was that it was very thin and easy to slip off. Once that was out of the way, he dug his fingers right into the gluttonous flesh of her butt cheeks. Based on the feeling alone, he could tell her ass was just slightly smaller than Sakura's, but MUCH larger than Sarada's. At least enough to jiggle with his touch.

Feelings his hands on her bottom, ChoCho was ready to up the ante by adjusting herself so that his cock started going up her tight asshole. She groaned as his hard penis went up her butt. He began thrusting his hips up and down, throbbing his cock inside ChoCho's asshole while she cried out. Neither were worried about being heard. Sakura was still passed out cold, and Sarada was preoccupied downstairs with the television. ChoCho's warm butt cheeks make Naruto's penis even harder, and was already starting to cum.

As it leaked down his throbbing dick, ChoCho started moaning in delight as she too started to cum. Shaking her ass up and down as she toyed with Naruto's penis, ChoCho felt cum drip from her clit onto Naruto's pubic hair. That wasn't the only thing she dripped on him. Both of them were sweating up a storm, but since ChoCho was on top, tiny sweat drops were falling onto his body as they fucked. Also, between her first sexual experience and how tightly up her asshole Naruto's cock was, ChoCho slowly started to lose control of her mouth, literally drooling on Naruto's chest.

When Naruto's final burst of cum erupted, he opened his mouth, letting go of ChoCho's meaty breasts, and cried out. Once he stopped cumming, he removed his penis from her asshole, and she fell to the side of him. Both were panting heavily and catching their breath.

"Wow!" ChoCho exclaimed, "That...was incredible!"

"No kidding," Naruto said, "Um, so what does this mean exactly?"

"It means I no longer blame Haruno-sensei for wanting you," ChoCho replied, "And I'm willing to keep this going, see if we can get Sarada in on it as well."

"Sarada?"

"You didn't think Sakura was the only Haruno that wanted your dick, did you?"

The more Naruto thought about it, the more surprised he was that he didn't catch on earlier. Then again, he was occasionally dense.

"So you're not mad I wasn't making moves on Sarada?" he asked.

"On the contrary, now I know why you weren't," ChoCho said, "You need proper motivation."

ChoCho turned over and kissed his cheek.

"But trust me, I'll get her to see things my way," she said, "And maybe after a while we can get all _three_ of us to have a little fun with you."

Naruto almost started getting hard again. Not even Sakura had suggested that yet.

"I guess we should clean up real quick before anything else," Naruto said.

The two scrambled to put their clothes back on and once they did, they went back downstairs to an unsuspecting Sarada. Once Naruto said his goodbyes, he went on his way back home, leaving it to just Sarada and ChoCho.

"Was carrying my mom really that hard?" Sarada asked.

"...might have been, why?" asked ChoCho.

"You kinda smell," Sarada said, "I don't mean to be blunt, but you look like you really worked up a sweat."

ChoCho gave a knowing smile that went undetected by Sarada. Now ChoCho was more determined than ever to get her into the mix.


	10. Chapter 10

A couple days passed, and ChoCho had been devising a scheme to not only help Sarada get with Naruto, but to have all four of them (Sakura included) open with each other about their relationship and/or sexual experiences. But she didn't know how Sarada would get roped into it on her own, therefore she needed some coercion. So after much contemplating, ChoCho knew who she needed to ask for help.

After the school bell rang, as everyone walked out of the classroom, ChoCho stayed behind until it was just her and Sakura, who had been erasing everything she had written on the board during class that day. It wasn't until a few moments later when Sakura turned around and realized she wasn't alone in the room.

"Oh, ChoCho," she said, "Was there something you needed?"

"Um, yes, actually," ChoCho said, "See...there was something I really needed to talk to you about. It's about Naruto."

Sakura suddenly felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. Did she know about it? Not wanting to alarm the younger girl, Sakura sat down at her desk.

"What about him?"

"I, uh...I slept with him," ChoCho admitted.

Sakura stared at her wide-eyed. She was not expecting that in the least. She wasn't even sure if it was true.

"W-Well," Sakura said, clearing her throat, "I wasn't expecting that. Why are you telling me this?"

"...I kinda know you've slept with him, too," ChoCho replied.

Sakura's stomach was spiraling around itself. She knew how much trouble she was about to be in. All sorts of thoughts and scenarios were entering her head, jumping to the worst possible conclusion.

"Who did you tell?" asked Sakura nervously.

"No one," ChoCho said, "That's why I came to talk to you first. See, now that we've both had Naruto, I need to work on getting Sarada with him too, so I was wondering how..."

"Wait," Sakura said, "You're not mad? Or even upset?"

"I was at first," ChoCho said, "I thought you were stealing him from your own daughter. But then I had him, and...god, he was amazing!"

"I know, right?" Sakura said, leaning forward like she was a schoolgirl again, "Tell me, did he do that thing where he..."

"Yep!"

"And the other thing with..."

"Sure did!"

Both women sighed blissfully at the thought of him.

"So...you want Sarada to get with him, too?" Sakura asked.

"I was kinda hoping so," ChoCho replied, "I mean, she's liked him for a really long time, so I think she should have some of him too!"

"...I may know how to do that," Sakura said.

* * *

"A spa resort?" asked Sarada, holding the brochure in her hand, "What's with the sudden getaway trip?"

"Well it's been so long since we've had a vacation!" Sakura exclaimed, "I figured a weekend at the spa could help relieve the stress!"

"But I'm not..."

"You want time off or not?" asked Sakura eagerly.

"I guess I do, but..."

"It's settled!"

* * *

"Sounds romantic," Naruto told her.

Naruto was holding a similar brochure for the same spa Sakura told Sarada they would be going to. Of course, like Sarada, he was under the impression it would be just him and Sakura. No thought of the other being there had crossed their minds.

"And since Tsunade and I are pals, there won't be any questions asked about it, either," Sakura said assuredly, "So that's a problem we can forget about."

* * *

Once school had ended that Friday, Naruto began his long trek to the spa. Unbeknownst to him, Sarada would be making that same trip, but later before evening. And unknown to either of them, Sakura was already there in the room she had reserved. She and ChoCho were just chilling in the room, going over their plan.

"So how exactly are you going to get them together?" ChoCho asked, "They both think you're the one they're spending the weekend with."

"Which is why I gave them each separate ETA times," Sakura replied, "I told Naruto to meet me right after school, so he should already be on his way. Sarada, on the other hand, will be coming in the early evening, which is why I need your help."

"With what exactly?" asked ChoCho.

"Just tell my daughter I offered you a little side cash to help her move her things here while I set up," Sakura replied, "That way I have some time with Naruto before sending him into Sarada's arms."

"Pretty sneaky, sensei," ChoCho said, "How soon do I leave?"

* * *

Naruto looked up at the golden sign that made it clear he was at the Konoha Hotel and Spa Resort. And he had been worried using an old paper map would send him the wrong way. Wiping a bead of sweat off of his eyebrow, Naruto walked up to the entrance, not sure what to expect. He was at first overwhelmed by the red carpet and gold archways that decorated the lobby. Then he relaxed as he realized just how refreshing it felt to get out of the blistering heat. There were a few people already relaxing by the outdoor pool. Naruto found a familiar face sitting just by the hallways. Sakura Haruno was once again out of her school teacher outfit and looking much more relaxed than she usually does in the classroom. She was wearing a pink, sleeveless tank top that cut off just above her bellybutton, black booty shorts that went halfway up her peachy thick thighs, and loose, purple flip flops for easy walking. He didn't need to call her out; she looked up for a moment and smiled widely, getting up from her spot and running towards him.

"Hey there!" she exclaimed.

Sakura pulled him into a big hug, which Naruto returned. He was already getting hard from feeling her breasts push into his chest, but he didn't mind in the least.

"Looks like you found the place alright," Sakura said.

"I thought it'd be a lot harder," Naruto said, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Well, c'mon then!" she exclaimed, grabbing his hand, "I wanna show you the room!"

Sakura guided him up the stairs and opened up the spacious room they would be sharing. There was a main living area with a small kitchen and outdoor balcony. As if that wasn't impressive enough for Naruto, Sakura showed him the bedroom, completely red all over from the carpet to the bed sheets. But most impressive was the bathroom, same size as the bedroom, with not just a shower, but also a hot tub, which both subconsciously intended to use later.

"Well, whatcha think?" asked Sakura.

"I think we're gonna have lots of fun!"

* * *

"You're gonna have lots of fun!" ChoCho exclaimed.

ChoCho was at the Haruno residence helping Sarada put some of her belongings in a suitcase. Sarada herself had not packed all of her best, having no idea she would be there with Naruto instead of her mother.

"I just don't understand why she couldn't come down here herself to help me out," Sarada said.

"Eh, probably some teacher stuff," ChoCho replied, "Now let's hurry up and get your clothes together."

* * *

Naruto had only been told to change into his bathing suit and hop in the Jacuzzi in the bathroom. He came in wearing just a yellow pair of swim trunks, leaving his chest exposed. Seeing no one in the hot tub, he turned it on and hopped in. Naruto leaned his head back and began to enjoy the bubbles tickling him everywhere, including in between his legs. He was so relaxed he failed to hear a pair of feet tip-toeing up to him. The only way he knew someone else had gotten in with him was how the water made a slight sizzling sound. Naruto opened his eyes and saw Sakura had been sitting across from him in the hot tub, wearing the same bikini as her school one.

"This is definitely a nice setup you got here," Naruto added.

"This was a well-earned vacation," Sakura admitted, "I got a chance to explore around while I was waiting; did some shopping, ate some nice food...heck, I even got myself a mani-pedi..."

Naruto did, in fact, notice her nails were painted a dark red color, looking freshly painted.

"I actually did notice your hands," Naruto said, "They look great!"

"Thanks!" exclaimed Sakura, "And what about my pedicure?"

Sakura lifted her foot out from the water, scrunching her toes in Naruto's face. He got a close-up glimpse of her toenails, painted just as dark red as her fingernails. What was only seconds of her holding up her foot seemed like forever to Naruto.

"Looks...looks incredible," Naruto replied, "Um...may I?"

"Of course."

Sakura cheekily grinned as Naruto held her foot delicately in his hands and gave her toes a wet kiss. She further teased him by scrunching them as they were met with Naruto's puckered lips. The other foot, however, found its way in between Naruto's legs, which he did not fail to notice. Especially not since he was getting hard all over again. Her toes were flicking his hard dick in the water.

"Ooooh yeah," Naruto moaned

"I knew you'd like that," Sakura said.

She placed her other foot on his chest, pinning him down to the edge of the tub. Not that he would want to leave such a pleasurable footjob. Sakura was always good at giving those, or so she was told by every partner she ever had. Though in honesty, it was just Sasuke and now Naruto, so her experience actually was quite limited. But given the pleasure on Naruto's face, from his goofy grin to his blissful moans, she'd say she was doing a pretty good job.

And through his swim trunks, he already let out a healthy amount of jizz for a teenage boy. For some reason, that went much faster than either of them expected, though in reality it was about 5 minutes of Sakura tickling his dick with her foot.

"Well, that was awesome," Naruto said, "And it's only been what, the first hour?"

"And believe me," Sakura said, getting out of the tub, "It gets even better."

"Where you going?" asked Naruto.

"To dry up," Sakura replied, "I gotta do a couple things before we go on."

She closed the bathroom door behind her, leaving Naruto to imagine even more fantasies like what they had just done. Perfect timing, too, because after wrapping herself in a towel, she looked out the window to see Sarada and ChoCho walking towards the resort's front entrance.

 _Let's see if we can pull this off_.


	11. Chapter 11

Naruto had spent a good half-hour in the hot tub, letting his skin get all pruned before deciding it was time for a break, no matter how good it felt to be in there. He grabbed his towel and wrapped it around his waist, going just below his kneecaps. He dried his feet on the mat that was next to the door and then opened it to go back into the "living room" part of the room.

And his jaw dropped when he saw Sarada in just her bikini.

And her jaw dropped when she saw Naruto in nothing but a towel.

Both screamed and hid themselves in separate rooms.

* * *

"Mom, why didn't you say anything?" asked Sarada.

"It must have slipped my mind, dear," replied Sakura, feigning ignorance.

"How is an extra person, a boy no less, something you forget?!" asked Sarada incredulously.

The three of them were sitting at a table right by the pool, which Sarada had actually been in before going into the resort room and seeing Naruto walk out in just the towel...the thought of which still made her blush, though she masked her attraction by a very real shock and surprise at him being on a supposed mother-daughter trip.

"Well, see, he'd be all alone this weekend with Tsunade out of town on business, and I thought, why not invite him along?" asked Sakura, "You have to admit, he's kinda like family now."

Sarada and Naruto both cringed at the thought, both for different reasons; Sarada because she did not take kindly to the thought of having romantic (and occasionally sexual) fantasies about a brother she doesn't actually have, and Naruto because he already knew he had sex with Sakura and still had a slight attraction to Sarada, the latter of whom didn't make it easier by all the panty shot moments they had.

"I just wish you told me," Sarada said, then looking at Naruto, "Sorry if I sounded rude. I just wasn't expecting a fourth person on what I was _told_ was a mother-daughter weekend."

"Four?" asked Naruto, "I only count three of us."

"Hey Sakura-sensei!" ChoCho's voice came from behind, "You'll never guess how many chocolate bars I can shove in my..."

ChoCho froze when she saw Naruto, though it wasn't because she didn't know he would be here. She knew, alongside Sakura. She just wasn't expecting him to literally fall out of his seat upon seeing her here.

"C-ChoCho?" asked Naruto, "When was I gonna be told you would be here?"

"Um, wait," Sarada said, "We only got one room, so..."

"There's two pull-out couches," Sakura replied, Naruto and ChoCho can use those while we get the main bedroom."

This, of course, was not true. Yes, there were pull-out couches, but if all went according to plan, Naruto wouldn't be on one of them. Sakura and ChoCho were going to let Sarada and Naruto be alone together for a while, see where things went.

"Even without boys present," Sarada said in a stage whisper, "We don't really care how many bars you can fit up your ass!"

"WHAT? No, I meant in my _mouth_!" ChoCho exclaimed, "Jeez, where's your mind, girl? Anyhoo, Sarada, need a huge favor...Can you go back up to the room real quick and bring back my sun-tan lotion? I kinda wanna get a good amount of sun out here."

Sarada nodded and went back up to the room. When the door closed behind her, ChoCho looked deadpan at Naruto.

"Naruto, Sakura-sensei knows we slept together," ChoCho told him.

That was the second time Naruto literally fell out of his seat. He was prepared for two girls to start killing him, three if Sarada came back at the wrong time. But Sakura giggled instead.

"She came to me first about it, actually," Sakura replied, "That's sort of the reason for this weekend."

"What is?" asked Naruto.

"Well, we need all three of us to bed you," Sakura replied, "Just so everyone that likes you gets a piece of you."

"Everyone that li...wait, then Sarada..."

"Mmm hmmm," both girls nodded.

"She's totally been crushing on you since forever ago," ChoCho said, "Sarada and I kinda tried different ways to get you together; putting on thongs, wearing bathing suits, drugging you up..."

"Wait, what?" asked Naruto and Sakura at the same time.

"Not important," ChoCho replied, waving her hand in the air.

"The point is, Naruto," Sakura said, "She _really_ likes you. I think she deserves a chance as well. And not just because she's my daughter. Because she's a much more fragile and emotional girl than either of us and deserves the same kind of happiness."

This was the most serious conversation the two of them had ever had. Maybe it was just because ChoCho was there, even though both of their dirty secrets were out in the open, but Sakura was being much more in-tune with Sarada's emotions than before. Then again, she hardly even knew about how long her schoolgirl crush had been going on.

"I did think she was kinda cute," Naruto said, "Okay. If that's what we all want...I'll give it a try!"

"Perfect!" Sakura said.

"But wait," Naruto said, "If Sarada doesn't know this is all a set-up, how do I...y'know, get alone time with her?"

"Leave that to us," ChoCho said, "We picked out her favorite movies and we know her favorite foods."

"We'll leave you two alone together for your unofficial date," Sakura said, "We'll actually be in the next room over, or even downstairs if any trouble comes up."

"You mean like if Sarada rejects my advances?" Naruto asked nervously.

"Pshaw, like she'd ever do that!" ChoCho replied, "Like we said, that girl is CRAZY about you!"

"...okay," Naruto said, "If you have my back, I'm ready to try it!"

Both the girls clapped excitedly.

"BUT," ChoCho said, "Before all that...I need to go work on my tan, so if you'll excuse me..."

ChoCho got up to go relax on one of the beach chairs, when Sakura chuckled.

"We're white as fuck, and she thinks SHE needs a tan?" Sakura asked.

"I was _thinking_ that but I didn't want to say anything," Naruto said.

As ChoCho laid on her stomach to get her back, Sakura got a mischievous idea.

"Hey, Naruto," she said, inching closer to him, "You see how she's just laying there?"

"Yyyyeeeah?"

"Dare you to smack her ass," she said.

For the third time, Naruto fell out of his seat, though admittedly it was much easier to get back up this time around.

"Wh-What?" Naruto stammered, "Here in public?"

"That's why it's called a _dare_ ," Sakura said, "You do this for me, I'll do that thing you like later."

"You mean with the..."

"Mmm-hmm."

That was enough for Naruto to take on the challenge. Cautiously, he crept up to where ChoCho had been lying face down in her pool chair, wagging her booty a little, which only lured him in further.

"I wonder if he would actually do it," Sakura wondered to herself.

THWACK!

"Yep, he did," Sakura giggled.

If anyone was really paying attention, they would see a dark, red hand-print on ChoCho's left butt cheek. But she was too busy chasing Naruto down, unaware it was part of a dare from Sakura. Not that she cared at the moment, the spank actually kind of hurt.

"This should definitely be an interesting vacation," Sakura mused.


End file.
